Tower (Destiny)
The Tower is a social, non-combat location within the walls of The City in which Guardians can interact with other players, visit vendors, or turn in quest items. Reveal Press Conference Areas The Tower is divided into six relatively small areas. The Tower Plaza is the central hub from which all other areas are accessible. * Hall of Guardians * Tower Hangar * Tower North * Tower Plaza * Tower Watch * Traveler's Walk NPCs and Vendors Guardians can interact with a variety of non-player characters (NPCs) at the Tower. Some NPCs serve no apparent function except to populate the Tower, while others provide a variety of services and products for sale. The following is a list of known NPCs at the Tower who sell goods and services (alphabetical order by area): * Hall of Guardians ** Arcite 99-40 (Crucible Quartermaster): Exchanges Material found in the field for Glimmer and Crucible Marks, and sells vehicles for use in the Crucible. ** Cayde-6 (Hunter Vanguard): Sells Hunter armor and emblems. ** Commander Zavala (Titan Vanguard): Sells Titan armor and emblems. ** Ikora Rey (Warlock Vanguard): Sells Warlock armor and emblems. ** Lord Shaxx (Crucible Handler): Sells Crucible armor. ** Map Robot: Provides Guardians with a map of the Tower and shows their current location. * Tower Hangar ** Amanda Holliday (Shipwright): Sells spaceships and vehicles. ** Arach Jalaal (Dead Orbit): Sells Dead Orbit emblems, Crucible armor, and Crucible weapons. ** Lakshmi-2 (Future War Cult): Sells FWC emblems, Crucible armor, and Crucible weapons. ** Map Robot: Provides Guardians with a map of the Tower and shows their current location. **Roni 55-30 (Vanguard Quartermaster): Exchanges material found in the field for Glimmer and Vanguard Marks, and sells Vanguard weapons and vehicles. * Tower North ** Eva Levante (Guardian Outfitter): Sells common and rare emblems and shaders. ** Executor Hideo (New Monarchy): Sells New Monarchy emblems, Crucible armor, and Crucible weapons. ** Map Robot: Provides Guardians with a map of the Tower and shows their current location. ** The Speaker (Voice of the Traveler): Sells Exotic Armor and rare emblems. * Tower Plaza ** Banshee-44 (Gunsmith): Weapon vendor. ** Kadi 55-30 (Postmaster): Delivers messages and items to Guardians. ** Map Robot: Provides Guardians with a map of the Tower and shows their current location. ** Master Rahool (Cryptarch): Sells and decodes Engrams, which then become weapons or armor. ** Tess Everis (Special Orders): Brokers special goods delivered to the Tower from The City and beyond. ** Xander 99-40 (Bounty Tracker): Posts available bounties and delivers rewards for completed bounties. * Tower's Walk ** Lord Saladin (Iron Banner): Handler for the Crucible event, the Iron Banner. Trivia *Bungie art director Christopher Barrett described the Tower as "Earth's Camelot," a glimmering stronghold surrounded by shadow. The Tower is designed to have a "human futuristic aesthetic" composed of "contemporary inspiration plus some number of years, like ten to 50 years of advancement." Vehicles and architecture within the Tower resemble present day vehicles and architecture, but more futuristic with some Japanese influence. At the same time, the Tower feels "lived in," with broken tiles, scars of past battles, and repairs and additions over top of the original futuristic architecture. Above all, the Tower is designed to feel hopeful and bright. * According to an NPC in the Tower, it is rumored that some time in the past, the City once possessed a dozen Towers, but the others all fell to the Darkness. * There is a soccer ball that can be kicked around by players. It has three spawn locations: ** Behind the post office, on the side facing the North Tower, in front of a stack of crates and cylinders. ** Beside a stack of crates under the stairs next to the North Tower. ** Beside a stack of crates opposite the foot of the stairs next to the North Tower. * There is a purple beach ball that can be tossed around by players using their feet or heads. It has two spawn locations: ** On a stack of crates to the right of Xander 99-40, the Bounty Hunter. ** On a brown table at the left side of Master Rahool, the Cryptarch's store. * There is a secret button on the rafter near the post office. It activates the fan on the roof of the post office, briefly launching any Guardian standing on it into the air. * On the side of the Tower where Guardians are dropped off by their jumpships, the Latin phrase "ATRIVM PROPVGNATORVM" can be read just below the center staricase on the ground. This roughly translates to English as, "Hall of Champions." * Curiously the Tower's signalizations are displayed on three languages: English, Japanese and, oddly, Portuguese. Gallery Concept Art The Tower Hangar.jpg|Concept art of the Tower hangar. Screenshots Guardian Sitting at the Tower.jpg|A Guardian sitting at the Tower. Tower pano.jpg|Panorama of the Tower. Tower Map (Beta).png|Blank Tower map. Tower emblem.png|The Tower's emblem. Videos File:Destiny Beta Exploring the Tower References ja:タワー de:Turm cy:Tower Category:Locations Category:Locations on Earth Category:Locations in The City